GARA GARA BOLA
by KaiHun Lovea
Summary: Sehun yang salah paham dengan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun, semua gara-gara lalat, ia jadi salah cium kan. SEQUEL GARA GARA BOLA. CHOCO MILK COUPLE EVENT #904 #0904 #KAIHUNDAYS #94DAYS. YAOI. DRABBLE.
1. Chapter 1

GARA GARA BOLA ( KAIHUN )

Iseng iseng post ff lama. Dulu aq post di fb dengan cast yang lain. Absurd banget sih. Tapi lumayan lah nambah nambah ff kaihun yang makin lama makin dikit.  
Killa8894

.

.

"Dengarkan hyung, kau harus membantu hyung saat pertandingan besok."

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya, ia menatap kearah hyung nya dengan bingung. "Bagaimana caranya hyung, Hunnie kan tidak ikut bermain."

Ucapan polos Sehun membuat Park Chanyeol, kakak dari si polos nan imut itu menepuk jidatnya dengan keras. "Kau memang tidak ikut bermain tapi kau bisa mencoba untuk mengacaukan konsentrasi mereka"

"Dengan cara apa hyung ?"

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. "Kau tendang saja bokong mereka"

"Eh, mommy bilang tidak boleh memakai cara kekerasan hyung, Hunnie tidak mau"

"Grrr, bocah ini...  
KAU HANYA PERLU BERTERIAK TERIAK SAJA BESOK, MENGERTI ?"

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. "Hunnie harus berteriak seperti apa ?"

"Ck, bilang mereka jelek, pantat tepos atau yang lain itu terserahmu." Sahut Chanyeol ketus.

Sehun tersenyum cerah, ia menatap hyungnya penuh harap. "Hunnie boleh ajak Baekki kan ?"

Chnayeol terdiam sejenak, mengingat sosok mungil bersuara cempreng yang selalu menempel kemanapun Sehun pergi. "Baiklah hyung setuju" putusnya. Sepertinya mengajak si cerewet itu merupakan ide yang bagus. Chanyeol menyeringai, kali ini ia harus bisa mengalahkan tim dari musuh bebuyutannya itu. _'Aku harap bisa mempermalukanmu besok Kim Jongin'_

.

.

.

"Kau harus berhati hati Jongina, aku rasa Chanyeol akan melakukan segala cara untuk menyingkirkanmu dari pertandingan besok."

Jongin menghentikan permainan gamenya sejenak. "Apapun yang dilakukan Chanyeol aku tak peduli."

"Yak, apa kau juga tidak akan peduli kalau tim kita kalah dan mempermalukan nama baik sekolah kita ?"

"Tim kita pasti menang Chen, aku sendiri yang akan memastikan itu"

Chen menepuk pundak Jongin dengan lembut. "Aku akan membantumu Jongina..."

Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Kita pasti bisa mengalahkan mereka" sudah terbayang di benaknya wajah frustasi Chanyeol saat menerima kekalahan untuk kesekian kali. _'Sepertinya_ _pertandingan kali ini akan menarik'_

.

.

.

"BWAHAHAHA...  
Lihat itu Hunnie, badannya kurus sekali. Pasti kena senggol Chanyeol hyung dia langsung terbang" Tawa nyaring Baekhyun berhasil menenggelamkan suara supporter tim sekolah mereka.

"Yak Byun Baek jangan membuatku malu" desis Sehun. Namja manis itu berkonsentrasi penuh mengikuti jalannya pertandingan bola kali ini.

"Kau lupa kalau Chanyeol hyung meminta kita untuk mengacaukan konsentrasi mereka." Baekhyun mengingatkan namja manis yang agak pelupa itu.

"Ah kau benar Baekki" Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya setelah mengingat ucapan Chanyeol. Ia menoleh lagi ke lapangan dan ...

"KYAAAA GOOOOLLLLLLL..."  
Namja mungil itu berdiri dari kursinya dan melompat lompat senang saat Chanyeol berhasil mencetak gol pertama.

"HA HA HA...  
LIHAT TIANG LISTRIK BERJALAN ITU HUNNIE, BADANNYA SAJA YANG BESAR TAPI NYALINYA KECIL." Baekhyun dengan semangat mengarahkan telunjuknya pada salah satu tim lawan yang memiliki tubuh tinggi.

"Ck, dasar uke berisik." Gerutu Chen.

"Bersabarlah Chen, pertandingan yang sebenarnya baru di mulai" Sehun memamerkan smirknya.

"Aku mengerti, ayo kita lakukan."

.  
1 menit kemudian...

.  
"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU IKAN TERIIII..." Jerit Baekhyun kesal saat Chen berhasil menyamakan kedudukan.

"YAK KAU NOMER 88 JANGAN SOK KECAKEPAN, DASAR TIANG JEMURAN..." Giliran Sehun yang menggeram kesal.

"TUSUK SATE MENYEBALKAN..."

"NOMOR 88 JELEK..."

"JANGAN HALANGI HYUNGKU BELALANG..."

Jeritan Sehun dan Baekhyun sedikit banyak menganggu konsentrasi Jongin saat bermain. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya sejenak mencari sumber suara itu. _'Jadi dia orangnya, menarik_ _juga.'_

"Bukankah dia adiknya Chanyeol. Pasti dia tak terima kalau tim hyungnya kalah." Ucap Chen pelan.

"Hmm, ini akan semakin menarik" Jongin mengeluarkan smirknya.

Disisi lain Sehun terpaku saat melihat dengan jelas wajah namja dengan nomor punggung 88 itu. Wajahnya benar benar tampan. Lalu kenapa tadi ia mengatakan jelek ?

Namja mungil itu terus mengamati pergerakan namja bernomor punggung 88 itu tanpa menyadari kalau permainan sudah usai dengan kekalahan tim hyungnya.

"Hunnie aku pulang duluan ya, hyungku sudah menjemput" ucap Baekhyun.

Sehun segera tersadar dari lamunannya. "Eh Baekki kalau kau dijemput lalu aku pulang dengan siapa ?"

"Bukankah ada Chanyeol hyung ?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ah kau benar, baiklah Baekki aku akan ketempat Chanyeol hyung."

"Ne, aku juga mau pulang sekarang"

.

.

.

Sehun merengut kesal, bagaimana tidak saat ia mencari hyungnya ternyata hyungnya sudah pulang duluan bersama kekasihnya, Kyungsoo. Dan sialnya Sehun lupa membawa dompetnya dan ia terpaksa harus berjalan kaki pulang kerumahnya.

"Hai, kau adiknya Chanyeol ya ?"

Deg

Sekali lagi Sehun terpaku saat menatap wajah namja yang tiba tiba saja berada di depannya ini. Namja dengan nomor punggung 88.

"Kenapa diam bukankah tadi suaramu begitu nyaring saat menyindirku."

Sehun menunduk takut. "Ne, aku adik Chanyeol hyung."

Namja di depannya tersenyum tampan. "Siapa namamu adik cantik ?"

"Yak, aku ini namja, namja manly. Jadi jangan bilang aku cantik" Sehun mendelik kesal.

"Benarkah, kenapa aku meragukannya. Aku rasa tak ada namja manly yang suka meneriaki dan menjelekkan orang lain"

Sehun kembali tertunduk malu.

"Apakah aku sejelek itu hingga kau harus berteriak mengatakan aku jelek.?"

Sehun dengan cepat menggeleng. "Tidak. Kamu sangat tampan" Ups, Sehun langsung menutup mulutnya begitu sadar ia sudah keceplosan bicara.

"Apa Chanyeol yang memintamu melakukan itu ?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk dengan polosnya.

 _'Ck, dasar Chanyeol, dia memanfaatkan kepolosan adiknya...'_ gerutu Jongin. "Lalu dimana Chanyeol sekarang ?"

"Hyung sudah pulang bersama kekasihnya, Hunnie ditinggal sendiri" Tanpa sadar Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya di depan Jongin.

"Mau ku antar pulang ?" Tawar Jongin lembut.

"Mauuuuu ..." sahut Sehun cepat membuat Jongin terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

"Oke, ayo ikut denganku"

.

.

.

Sehun meremas jarinya pelan saat Jongin menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan rumahnya.

"Turunlah, apa kau masih ingin berlama lama di mobilku"

Sehun menatap kearah Jongin dengan tatapan berkaca kaca. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan kalau ia ingin lebih lama lagi bersama Jongin sebelum mereka berpisah, tapi Sehun terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya. Namja mungil itu memainkan jarinya dengan sedih, entah kapan lagi ia akan bertemu dengan namja tampan ini.

Jongin yang melihat perubahan di wajah Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum. "Apa kau sangat betah duduk diam di mobilku ?"

"Aku akan turun hyung. Gomawo untuk tumpangannya." Ucap Sehun pelan.

Grebb

Sehun tampak terkejut saat Jongin menahan tubuhnya.

"Aku masih belum tau siapa namamu. Kenalkan namaku Kim Jongin dan sepertinya aku tertarik padamu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku ?"

Sehun terpana dengan pipi merona. Sungguh ia merasa bahagia sekaligus malu mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Ne, aku Park Sehun dan sepertinya aku juga tertarik padamu. aku mau menjadi kekasihmu" ucap Sehun malu-malu.

Jongin tersenyum cerah, ia memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat. "Kau tau Sehunie, aku merasa telah memenangkan banyak hal hari ini"

"Apa itu ?"

"Memenangkan pertandingannya dan juga memenangkan hatimu"

Seakan tersadar, Sehun segera teringat sesuatu.

"Kyaaaaa... Pertandingannyaaaaaaa... Hyung akan memarahikuuuu..."

FIN

Mohon abis baca tinggalkan jejak di review...


	2. Chapter 2

GARA GARA LALAT ( SEQUEL )

.

CAST : KAIHUN

.

RATED SEMI M

.

Ini buat yang pada minta sequel. Maaf ya kali ini pendek lagi. . . maafkan juga kalo ffnya absurd. Maklumin ajalah yang nulis kan pada absurd n ini ff kolaborasi. Yeayyyy ...

.

Killa8894 & Juju Jongodult ( Cuma nulis NC nya doang ^ _ * )

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya mendengar suara suara ribut dari kamar adiknya. Berbekal rasa penasaran yang begitu tinggi, pria jangkung yang tengah frustasi karena timnya kalah lagi dari tim rivalnya itu membuka pintu kamar Sehun dan menemukan adiknya yang tengah duduk di lantai di antara tumpukan pakaian.

What ?

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, menyadari seberapa berantakannya kamar milik sang adik. "Sehun apa yang kau lakukan dengan semua pakaianmu?"

"Uhh, Hunnie hanya memilih baju hyung." Si polos nan manis itu menatap wajah Chanyeol sekilas, sebelum kembali sibuk memilihmilih baju yang bertebaran di lantai.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana, hyung kan tidak sedang mengajakmu jalanjalan. Pakai saja apa yang ada." Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di pinggang.

"Ish, tapi Hunnie kan ingin tampil keren, hyuuuunnngggg..." Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. "Lagipula Hunnie juga tidak mau dandan keren kalau jalan sama hyung." Tambahnya lagi.

"Lalu, kau ingin dandan keren saat jalanjalan dengan Baekhyun?"

Sehun buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak hyung..."

"Lalu kau mau jalanjalan dengan siapa, Hunnie sayang?" Lamalama Chanyeol gemas juga melihat adiknya yang terus menggembungkan pipi sambil melemparlempar baju yang ada di dekatnya.

"Hunnie kan sudah punya pacar hyung, jadi Hunnie ingin kencan..." jawab Sehun dengan nada riang.

"APA ?" Chanyeol berteriak, matanya melotot, sungguh ia tidak sedang salah dengarkan ? adiknya yang manis nan polos itu sudah punya pacar. Heol, Chanyeol ingin tahu siapa orang yang berani memanfaatkan kepolosan adiknya dengan mengencaninya. Hei, yang boleh memanfaatkan kepolosan Sehun itu hanya dirinya seorang, bukan yang lain.

"Ish, hyung, kenapa teriak." Ucap Sehun kesal.

"Hunnie beneran sudah punya pacar?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Hunnie tidak bohong pada hyung kan?"

Sehun lagilagi mengangguk.

"Dan siapa pria itu?"

"Namanya Jongin hyung, hyung kenal kan. Itu tuh orang yang hyung minta Hunnie untuk bilang jelek. Ternyata dia sangat tampan hyung." Ucap Sehun bersemangat. "Hyung, bohong pada Hunnie dengan bilang dia jelek, Hunnie kan malu saat berteriak jelek, ternyata orangnya sangat tampan." Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya lagi, tak menyadari kondisi Chanyeol yang tengah shock.

Ini bukan mimpi kan ?

"Bedebah hitam itu." geram Chanyeol, setelah mengalahkannya dipertandingan, kini ia juga memacari adiknya. Kali ini Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkannya. Jongin tidak boleh berhubungan dengan adiknya.

"Hyung kenapa?" Sehun menatap bingung pada kakaknya yang tampak tegang.

Sebelum Chanyeol sempat menjawab, suara bel terdengar. Sehun langsung tersenyum senang. "Ah, itu pasti Jongin hyung..."

"Tetap di sini Park Sehun, biar hyung yang buka." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada dingin.

Sehun mengangguk. "Baiklah hyung, ternyata hyung baik ya, mau membukakan pintu untuk pacar Hunnie..." si polos itu benarbenar tidak menyadari aura Chanyeol yang makin gelap mendengar ucapannya.

' _Huh, dalam mimpi pun aku tidak akan sudi berbuat baik pada si hitam itu. '_

Berbekal tekad ingin menendang bokong Jongin, Chanyeol melangkah dengan terburuburu menuju pintu depan, dan dengan gerakan tak sabaran ia pun membuka pintu itu. pandangan matanya langsung bertubrukan dengan Jongin. Chanyeol bersumpah ia melihat seringaian di wajah rival abadinya dan Chanyeol sangat ingin menendang bokongnya sekarang.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" dengan gaya angkuh, Chanyeol melipat tangannya di dada.

"Tentu saja untuk menemui kekasihku." Sahut Jongin santai.

Chanyeol menggeram pelan. "Dalam mimpimu saja hitam, aku tak akan menyerahkan adikku pada orang sepertimu."

"Oh ya." Jongin memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana jeans selutut yang di pakainya. "Tapi bagaimana kalau aku tak butuh persetujuanmu untuk mengencani adikmu?"

"Rivalmu itu aku, jadi jangan memanfaatkan kepolosan adikku untuk mengalahkanku."

Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan tenang. "Mungkin kau lupa satu hal Park, selama ini kau tak pernah menang dariku." Jongin diam sejenak, mengamati perubahan ekspresi di wajah Chanyeol. "Dan soal adikmu, demi Tuhan Park, aku bukan dirimu yang suka memanfaatkan adikmu sendiri untuk mengganggu konsentrasiku saat bertanding. Aku tulus menyukainya."

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu, kau selalu merebut semua yang aku mau. Sekarang pergi dari rumahku sebelum aku menendang bokongmu."

"Andwaeee..."

Teriakan dari arah belakang Chanyeol membuat namja tinggi itu menoleh ke belakang dan ia langsung melotot dengan mulut menganga melihat adiknya yang bertolak pinggang sambil menatap marah kepadanya.

"Hyung tidak boleh menendang bokong pacar Hunnie, kata mama kita tidak boleh menyakiti orang lain. Hyung tegaaaaa..."

"Park Sehun, apa yang kau pakai itu. ayo ganti." Chanyeol menatap ngeri ke arah pakaian adiknya. Kaos lengan pendek warna pink itu terlihat begitu kebesaran di tubuh ramping adiknya, bahkan panjangnya juga mencapai separo paha, dan menatap ke arah bawah, Chanyeol hampir terkena serangan jantung, apakah adiknya tidak memakai celana.

"Tidak mau." Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Paling tidak kau harus memakai celana Park Sehun." geram Chanyeol. "Kau mau ada yang melecehkanmu kalau kau berpakaian seperti itu?" Chanyeol melirik sinis pada Jongin. Enak saja namja itu menatap penuh kagum pada adiknya yang seksi.

"Melecehkan itu seperti apa hyung?" tanya Sehun bingung. "Lagi pula Hunnie sudah pakai celana. Lihat." Dengan polosnya namja itu mengangkat ujung kaosnya ke atas. Memperlihatkan celana pendek berwarna hitam yang dipakainya. Celana itu benar benar pendek, memperlihatkan kaki jenjang nan mulus miliknya. Bahkan Chanyeol sampai meneguk air liurnya dengan susah payah, duh kalau saja Sehun bukan adiknya mungkin sudah ia serang sedari tadi.

"Sehuna, itu terlalu pendek. Di ganti ya." Bujuk Chanyeol.

"Tidak mau." Tolak Sehun. "Kata Baekkie, Hunnie harus tampil seperti ini kalau kencan dengan Jonginie hyung."

Oh, ingatkan Chanyeol untuk menendang bokong Baekhyun saat bertemu nanti, bisabisanya cabecabean itu meracuni pikiran polos adiknya.

Sehun berjalan melewati Chanyeol dan langsung memeluk lengan Jongin. "Hyung cerewet sekali, pacar Hunnie saja tidak protes." Ucap Sehun, menggembungkan pipinya.

Chanyeol mendengus, tentu saja Jongin tidak protes. Ini keuntungan bagi namja hitam itu bisa melihat keseksian adiknya. "Hunnie jalanjalan dengan hyung saja ya, tidak usah bersama hitam itu."

"Tidak mau. Hunnie mau kencan dengan Jonginie hyung." Tolak Sehun.

" Ayolah, Hun, jalan jalan dengan hyung saja. Nanti hyung belikan bubble tea yang banyak. " Bujuk Chanyeol.

Sehun berpaling ke arah Chanyeol dengan muka cemberut. " Aisshh hyung menggunakan bubble tea. "

Chanyeol menyeringai. _Skakmat. Jongin, kamu kalah. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan bubble tea kalo berurusan dengan Sehun_.

Sehun mengangkat bahu acuh. " Tetap saja aku tidak mau jalan jalan dengan hyung. Aku kan bisa minta belikan dengan Jonginie hyung. Ayo kita berangkat hyung, Hunnie sudah tidak sabar mau jalanjalan." Dengan riang Sehun menarik lengan Jongin.

Jongin menyempatkan diri menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan mengeluarkan smirknya. Ah, menyenangkan sekali rasanya bisa melihat raut wajah tertekan milik Chanyeol karena tak bisa melawan kehendak adiknya.

"Awas kau hitam, aku akan menendangmu nanti." Geram Chanyeol.

"Hyuuuuuunggggg... Hunnie mendengarnya. Nanti Hunnie laporin sama mama kalau hyung nakal."

Dan Jongin langsung tertawa terbahak bahak melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang memucat. Kalah telak, eoh.

.

.

.

.

Harusnya Jongin tidak berharap banyak saat ia mengajak kencan seorang Park Sehun yang kepolosannya bahkan menyamai anak TK. Karena sudah pasti bukan kencan ke mall ataupun bioskop, atau mungkin juga restoran mahal yang akan dipilihnya, ya karena sekarang di sinilah ia berada, sebuah taman hiburan, dengan Sehun yang merengekrengek ingin naik wahana bianglala.

"Hunnie mau bianglala, tidak mau yang lain." Dengan permen kapas di tangan, dan kaki yang dihentakhentakkan dan bibir tipis yang dimajukan, Jongin hampir mimisan melihat kekasihnya.

"Cium dulu, baru aku kabulkan." Sedikit mengerjai kekasihnya tidak apa kan ? lagi pula Jongin sangat gemas dengan tingkah kekasih cantiknya.

"Umm..." Sehun mengangguk. Dan dengan polosnya ia sedikit berjinjit untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Jongin dan mencium pipinya kanannya dengan cepat. "Sudah." Bisiknya malumalu.

"Masih kurang sayang." Ucap Jongin. Sungguh ia tak rela hanya bisa merasakan sedikit kelembutan bibir Sehun di pipinya.

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya, namun tetap kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi kiri Jongin.

"Yang di sini tidak di cium sayang?" tanya Jongin jahil sambil menunjuk ke arah bibirnya.

"Ish, Jonginie hyung nakal..." Sehun dengan malumalu melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jongin, sebelum kembali berjinjit dan mengecup bibir Jongin.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum, ia menutup matanya dan melumat lembut bibir Sehun, hanya sebentar dan ia segera melepaskannya lagi. Sehun melepaskan rangkulannya dengan wajah merona, ah terlihat begitu manis di mata Jongin. Tangan Jongin membelai surai brown Sehun dengan lembut. "Tunggu sebentar ya, kita harus antri dulu kalau mau naik."

Sehun mengangguk, dan ia membiarkan Jongin menggenggam jemarinya yang bebas dengan erat, tak mempedulikan pandangan orang orang yang tertuju kepadanya dan kekasihnya. Seorang namja manis memakai kaos pink kebesaran, tengah memakan permen kapas dengan sebelah tangan di genggam seorang namja tampan, apa yang salah dengan itu ? entahlah, yang jelas sejak kedatangan Sehun dan Jongin, keduanya sukses menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang.

Jongin sebenarnya tidak suka melihat begitu banyak perhatian yang ditujukan pada kekasihnya, namun ia tidak bisa menegur atau memarahi Sehun karena pakaiannya yang terlampau seksi itu, bisabisa namja manis itu menangis dan Jongin tidak suka membuat kekasihnya menangis, jadi ia mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak menonjok muka orangorang yang menatap mesum ke arah kekasihnya.

Di sisi lain, Sehun tampak gelisah saat akhirnya keduanya memasuki bianglala itu. ia teringat ucapan Baekhyun kemaren sore saat ia meminta pendapatnya soal kencan pertamanya ini.

Flashback

' _Kau percaya mitos tidak Sehun, kalau seseorang yang berkencan di atas bianglala, saat berada di puncak dan kemudian ia mencium 'itu' kekasihnya maka hubungan itu akan bertahan selamanya.' Ucap Baekhyun._

' _Itu?'tanya Sehun bingung._

' _Iya, kau paham kan. Yang ini nih.' Baekhyun menunjuk bibirnya sebelum ia melihat seekor lalat yang terbang rendah dan dengan kurang ajarnya nangkring di bagian pribadinya, tangan Baekhyun langsung bergerak untuk menepuk area pribadinya. Dan sialnya Sehun memperhatikan itu dan wajah namja manis itu merona._

Flashback Off

Sehun menatap Jongin yang duduk berhadapan dengannya di dalam bianglala itu, haruskah ia mencium 'itu' kekasihnya? Sehun kan malu. Tapi kalau itu bisa membuat hubungannya dengan Jongin awet, Sehun harus melakukannya bukan?

Saat bianglala itu bergerak semakin dekat menuju puncak, Sehun meremas ujung kaosnya dengan gugup. Dan saat bianglala itu benarbenar berhenti begitu mencapai puncak ketinggian, Sehun langsung memejamkan matanya dan memantapkan hatinya. Tidak apa apa harus malu sedikit, yang penting kan hubungannya dengan Jongin akan terus berlanjut.

Jongin memerhatikan Sehun yang menutup erat matanya sambil menghela napas. _Apa Sehun takut ketinggian? Lalu kenapa ia bersikeras ingin naik bianglala?_ Batin Jongin. Ia mengelus lembut pipi Sehun. " Hei, Hun. Apa Hunnie takut ketinggian? "

Sehun yang awalnya menikmati elusan lembut Jongin dipipinya, mendadak membuka matanya terkejut. Takut ketinggian? " Tidak, Hunnie, tidak takut ketinggian. " Gelengnya.

" Lalu kenapa menutup mata, heum? "

Sehun menunduk. " Itu... Eenn.. Itu, hyung... "

" Itu apa? " Tanya Jongin.

" Err.. Itu.. "

" Iya, itu apa, Hunnie cantik. " Gemas Jongin.

" Hunnie mau cium itu, hyung. " Pipi Sehun merona parah.

" Huh? " Bingung Jongin. Oke, sekarang ia gagal paham. " Cium itu hyung? "

" Iya, itu hyung. "

" Ka.. Kata Baekkie kalau seseorang yang berkencan di atas bianglala, saat berada di puncak dan kemudian ia mencium ' itu ' kekasihnya maka hubungan itu akan bertahan selamanya." Jelas Sehun sambil terus menunduk karena malu.

Jongin tersenyum, aah pantas kekasih manisnya ini merengek rengek ingin naik bianglala ternyata ini ya alasannya. " Baiklah, kalo gitu, Hunnie yang cium ' itu ' hyung, ya. " Jongin memejamkan matanya.

Sehun meneguk ludahnya gugup. _Fighting Hunnie_ , batinnya. Ia lalu menundukkan kepalanya, meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua paha Jongin dan dengan cepat mencium kejantanan Jongin yang ada dibalik celana panjang. Tapi karena terlalu cepat dan efek gugup, Sehun berakhir mencium ujung ritsleting celana Jongin, yang membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

Jongin yang terkejut langsung membuka mata. " Hun, kenapa? Kenapa Hunnie cium celana hyung? "

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya sambil mengelus bibirnya yang memerah. " iisshh, Hunnie kan mau cium ' itu ' hyung. "

Huh? Jongin sempat bingung tapi setelah beberapa saat akhirnya ia sadar, ' itu ' yang dimaksud kekasih manisnya ini adalah kejantanannya. Jongin ingin tertawa, mana ada kalau seseorang yang berkencan di atas bianglala, saat berada di puncak dan kemudian ia mencium ' itu ' kekasihnya maka hubungan itu akan bertahan selamanya. Yang benar adalah mencium bibir pasangan kekasihnya tapi Jongin tidak akan membenarkan kesalahan ini. Lebih baik ia memanfaatkan kesempatan ini.

Jongin menyeringai.

Jongin mengelus punggung Sehun, lalu membalikkan tubuh Sehun agar berhadapan dengannya. " Hunnie sayang, caranya tidak seperti itu. Sini biar hyung saja yang cium ' itu ' Hunnie. "

Sebelum Sehun sempat bereaksi, Jongin mulai membuka kaos lebar Sehun yang menutupi pahanya, lalu mulai mengelus paha Sehun sebelum membuka ritsleting celana pendek. Ia melepas celana pendek Sehun dengan perlahan. Menurunkannya sampai ke lutut.

Sehun meremas kaosnya saat melihat Jongin yang menundukkan kepalanya, dan meniup niup kejantanannya yang masih berada di balik kain celana dalam. " hyu... Hyungghh.. "

Jongin menggigit ujung karet celana dalam Sehun, dan menurunkannya sampai kejantanan Sehun yang masih sedikit mengeras terlihat. Jongin menjilat kulit kejantanan Sehun membuat Sehun mendesah.

" Eeennhhh.. Hyung tadi... Tadi apa? Ke.. Kenapa hyung jilat itu Hunnie? Kan itu kotor hyung? "

Jongin mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap mata Sehun. " Punya Hunnie tidak kotor malah imut sekali, hyung suka. " Jongin kembali memberikan jilatan panjang.

" Nyaahhhh... Hyung eennhhh... " Kali ini Sehun meremas rambut Jongin.

Sehun hanya bisa mendesah dan mengucapkan nama Jongin. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, yang ia rasakan kali ini hanyalah rasa nikmat yang belum pernah ia rasakan, bahkan rasa ini lebih enak daripada bubble tea. Bubble tea tidak pernah membuat perutnya terasa dipenuhi kupu kupu yang berterbangan.

Jongin menaikturunkan kuluman nya dikejantanan Sehun sambil menatap intens mata Sehun. Ia menghisap kuat kejantanan Sehun sampai mencengkungkan pipinya, membuat Sehun semakin keras mendesah.

" Hyungieehh.. Aahh.. Ini bukannya mencium hyung.. Oohh.. Tapi hyung menghisap punya Hunnie. " Desah Sehun.

Jongin berdeham membuat getaran yang semakin menambah kenikmatan kulumannya.

" Nyaahhh... Hyung.. Hunnie ingin pipisshh.. Lepasshh. " Jongin coba mengangkat kepala Jongin, mencoba melepas kuluman Jongin.

Tapi Jongin malah semakin cepat memanjakan kejantanan Sehun, ia menghisap keras kejantanan Sehun, sambil lidahnya memainkan lubang kencing Sehun. Membuat tubuh Sehun semakin bergetar.

" Aahhh... Aaahhhh... Oohhhh, Hunnie pipis. Eeennnhhhh. " Tubuh Sehun bergetar, masing masing tangannya meremas bahu dan rambut Jongin. Mulutnya terbuka.

Jongin dengan santai meneguk sperma yang dikeluarkan Sehun, ia menjilat sperma yang mengalir dikulit kejantanan Sehun. Setelah dirasanya sudah bersih, Jongin mengangkat kepalanya lalu mencium bibir Sehun yang masih terbuka.

Jongin mencium Sehun dengan penuh nafsu, lidahnya membelai lidah Sehun. Setelah beberapa saat Sehun menepuk bahu Jongin. Jongin melepas ciumannya sambil tersenyum.

" Hyung kenapa pipis Hunnie, hyung teguk sih? Apa tidak jijik? " Tanya Sehun.

" Siapa bilang hyung meneguk pipis Hunnie? Itu tadi hyung meneguk susu yang Hunnie keluarkan. " Ucap Jongin sambil memasangkan kembali celana dalam dan pendek Sehun.

" Huh? Susu? " Bingung Sehun. " Hunnie bisa ngeluarin susu? Apa karena Hunnie suka minum susu, ya. " Sehun mengetuk ngetukkan jarinya di dagunya.

Jongin mencium Sehun karena gemas melihat keimutan kekasih manisnya ini. " Iya, Hunnie bisa ngeluarin susu, dan susu Hunnie enak. Boleh hyung minta lagi nanti? "

" Benarkah enak? " Tanya Sehun. " Kalau hyung suka, boleh saja kok nanti hyung minum susu dari Hunnie lagi. Eemm, apa hyung juga bisa mengeluarkan susu? Kalau bisa Hunnie boleh minta, tidak? "

" Tentu saja, hyung juga bisa mengeluarkan susu, tapi nanti ya. Sebentar lagi kita turun dari bianglala, jadi dikencan berikutnya saja, ya, hyung kasih susu ke Hunnie. "

" Yeayy. " Teriak Sehun. " Tapi, hyung, setelah Hunnie mengeluarkan susu tadi Hunnie jadi capek. " rengeknya.

" Nanti, hyung gendong Hunnie. " Ucap Jongin lembut.

" Hyung, hyung. " Panggil Sehun sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Jongin. " Karena hyung sudah mencium ' itu ' Hunnie berarti hubungan kita akan bertahan selamanya, bukan. "

Jongin mengecup dahi Sehun. " Ya, tentu saja. Hubungan kita akan bertahan selamanya. "

Yah, kali ini Jongin tidak ingin bermain main lagi, ia benar benar sungguh tertarik dengan namja cantik yang begitu polos itu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap cemberut ke arah Sehun yang terus terusan merengek padanya, ingin ditemani ke tempat pertandingan bola kekasihnya.

" Aku tidak mau. " Ucapnya tegas. Hell, kalau ia datang apa kata teman-temannya nanti, seorang Park Chanyeol yang merupakan rival abadi Kim Jongin justru datang untuk mendukungnya. Big no.

" Hiks... hyung tidak sayang Hunnie lagi. " Sehun mulai menangis.

" Ya, Hunnie... " chanyeol mulai panik melihat adik kesayangannya duduk di lantai sambil menangis. " Jangan menangis, nanti cantiknya hilang, ayo kita beli bubble tea ... " bujuknya.

" Tidak mau, Hunnie mau pergi ke tempat Jongin hyung. Hyung jahat, tidak mau menemani Hunnie, Hunnie mau pergi sendiri saja. " Sehun menghapus air matanya dengan kasar dan berdiri dari duduknya.

" Ya, Hunnie ... " Chanyeol menatap tak percaya pada adiknya yang kini malah pergi keluar rumah. Dengan terpaksa ia segera berlari menyusul Sehun. khawatir kalau adiknya nekad pergi sendiri dan berakhir dengan tersesat entah kemana.

" Hyung kenapa mengikuti Hunnie ? " Sehun menatap tidak suka pada Chanyeol.

" Kau pikir kau bisa pergi sendiri apa. Tempat pertandingan Jongin itu jauh dari sini. Biar hyung antar. "

" Kyaaaa... hyung memang yang terbaik. Hunnie sayang hyung. " Sehun memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dengan erat.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan membalas pelukan adiknya dengan tak kalah erat. Jongin memang rival abadinya, tapi Sehun adalah adik kesayangannya dan selamanya akan tetap menjadi kesayangannya. Biarlah kali ini ia kembali mengalah demi kebahagiaan adiknya, demi senyum manis adiknya, walau masih terbersit di benaknya perasaan tak rela kalau adiknya bersanding dengan rivalnya. Tapi Chanyeol tahu dibalik sifat sombong dan sering pamer Jongin saat di lapangan, namja yang merupakan rivalnya tersebut tidak pernah memiliki catatan yang buruk tentang hubungannya dengan mantan-mantan pacarnya yang dulu. Kali ini Chanyeol harus mengakui kalau ia harus kalah lagi dari Jongin mengenai adiknya.

Setibanya di tempat pertandingan Chanyeol membiarkan Sehun lari ke pelukan Jongin yang tampak begitu terkejut melihat kedatangannya.

" Hyung, Hunnie kangen . . . " ucap Sehun manja.

" Hyung juga kangen Hunnie ... " Jongin mengecup lembut kening Sehun. ia sedikit terkekeh pelan melihat kekasihnya yang tampak lucu dengan topi rajutnya.

" Hunnie ayo kembali ke tribun, sebentar lagi Jongin akan bertanding. " Chnayeol menarik lembut tangan adiknya. Ternyata susah juga untuk merelakan adiknya pacaran dengan Jongin, baru sebentar saja, ia sudah merasakan perasaan tak rela adiknya di peluk erat begitu.

" Uuh, Hunnie masih ingin dipeluk Jonginie hyung. " Sehun menggembungkan pipinya.

Jongin dengan gemas mencubit pipi Sehun. " Nanti setelah hyung bertanding, kau boleh memeluk hyung sepuasnya. "

" Tidak mau. Pasti nanti tubuh hyung penuh keringat, Hunnie tidak mau memeluk saat hyung bau. "

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak bahak mendengarnya. " Anak pintar. " Ucapnya. " Ayo Hunnie. "

Sehun sedikit berjinjit dan mengecup pipi Jongin. " Fighting, hyung. Hunnie sayang hyung. "

Cup

Jongin mengecup sekilas bibir Sehun sebelum berlari meninggalkan kekasihnya dengan wajahnya yang memerah. " Hyung akan pastikan kalau hyung akan menang Sehunie. " Serunya.

" Yak, beraninya kau mencium adikku, dasar hitam, ku tendang kau nanti. " Murka Chanyeol.

Sampai pertandingan di mulai, mood Chanyeol yang memburuk setelah insiden itu belum juga hilang, namun sayangnya, adiknya yang fokus menonton di sampingnya sambil meminum bubble tea sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

" Hunnie, kenapa kau tidak berteriak saja, agar yang punya nomor punggung 88 itu tidak mencetak gol. " ucap Chanyeol saat melihat orang itu mencetak gol.

Sehun menatap kesal pada hyungnya. " Hyung amnesia ya ? itu kan pacar Hunnie... "

" Ah, benarkah. Kenapa aku lupa ya kalau kau sudah punya pacar. " balas Chanyeol.

" Ish, hyung menyebalkan. " ucap Sehun cemberut. Namun belum semenit kemudian ia sudah heboh lagi karena tim lawan Jongin mencetak gol penyeimbang. " Ini pasti gara gara hyung. " tuduhnya.

" Lho, kenapa gara gara hyung, hyung kan tidak ikut bermain. "

" Terserah. Bubble tea Hunnie habis, hyung belikan untuk Hunnie sana. " Sehun melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Seandainya saja makhluk cantik disampingnya ini bukan bocah yang gampang menangis, mungkin Chanyeol sudah mencubit bibirnya yang suka sekali memerintah dirinya tersebut, tapi kasih sayangnya sebagai seorang kakak membuatnya segera beranjak dari duduknya. " Tunggu disini, jangan kemana – mana . "

Sehun mengangguk dan kembali fokus pada pertandingan yang telah memasuki akhir pertandingan, di mana pertambahan waktu tiga menit dengan skor masih imbang. Sehun menangkupkan tangannya dan mulai memejamkan matanya, berdoa untuk kemenangan kekasihnya.

Rasanya baru sebentar ia memejamkan mata ketika gemuruh sorak sorai penonton menandai terciptanya sebuah gol di menit terakhir pertandingan. Sehun perlahan membuka matanya dan ia melihat kekasihnya yang sedang di peluk oleh teman teman satu timnya. Senyum manis di bibir Sehun langsung tercipta, dan ia bergegas menuruni anak tangga untuk mendekat ke pinggir lapangan.

Jongin yang melihat kekasihnya, setengah berlari segera menghampiri Sehun. ia menarik tangan kekasihnya itu, mengajaknya berlari ke tengah lapangan. Tangan kekar Jongin mengangkat badan Sehun ke udara dan berputar putar dengan Sehun yang tertawa bahagia karena ulahnya.

" Sudah hyung, Hunnie pusing. "

Dengan perlahan Jongin menurunkan badan Sehun hingga kakinya kembali menapak di tanah. " Terima kasih sudah datang untuk mendukungku. " ucap Jongin tulus.

" Hunnie kan pacar hyung, jadi Hunnie harus datang. " Jawab Sehun polos.

" Keberatan kalau hyung yang berkeringat ini memelukmu ? "

Sehun menatap pakaian dan juga wajah Jongin yang basah keringat, ia tersenyum lebar. " Tentu saja tidak, karena Sehun sayang Jongin hyung. "

Senyum Jongin bertambah lebar, dan ia segera memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat. Ya Tuhan, betapa perasaannya begitu mendalam pada namja cantik ini, dan Jongin pastikan setelah ini ia akan memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Chanyeol demi bisa memiliki Sehun seutuhnya.

Chanyeol yang baru datang setelah membeli bubble tea untuk Sehun sempat kebingungan saat tidak menemukan Sehun di bekas tempat duduknya tadi. Namun teriakan dari fans Jongin membuatnya menoleh ke arah tengah lapangan dan menemukan adiknya tengah di angkat oleh Jongin, ia bisa melihat dari sini bagaimana Sehun tertawa begitu bahagia saat Jongin membawanya berputar-putar. Selama ini, ia belum pernah melihat adiknya sebahagia itu. Dan teriakan kembali membahana dari para fans saat Jongin mencium Sehun tepat di tengah lapangan.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, kali ini ia benar benar kalah dari Jongin ya. Sepertinya pria itu memang serius dengan adiknya, karena secara tidak langsung ia telah mengumumkan hubungannya dengan Sehun ditengah lapangan. Pasti setelah ini semua orang akan heboh karena Jongin bisa berpacaran dengan adik dari rivalnya sendiri.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak keberatan. Ia akan belajar merestui Sehun dengan Jongin, semua demi kebahagiaan adiknya. Lagi pula berbaikan dengan Jongin bukan sebuah hal yang buruk bukan ?

.

.

.

.

.

End

Setelah ini ga ada sequel lagi ya. Ceritanya cukup finish sampai di sini. Dan...

Welcome CHOCO MILK COUPLE EVENT, KAIHUN DAYS, 94DAYS. Ini ff hanya pembuka aja untuk besok. Nantikan di akun BEARBUNNY. Akan ada beberapa ff yang akan di share. Hasil karya dari duo absurd, Killa8894 dan Juju Jongodult. Terus pertahankan dan lestarikan ff KaiHun, sama seperti keduanya yang berusaha memberikan skinship terbaik mereka untuk kita. bahkan meski setiap kali skinship selalu ada berita atau rumor yang datang menghampiri, keduanya tak pernah jera atau menyerah untuk memberikan skinship pada kita. So, jangan hanya karena ada rumor ga jelas yang datang menghampiri, kita menyerah menjadi seorang KHHS.

Terakhir untuk kak Juju Jongodult, thanks dah bantuin nulis bagian semi M nya. Love you kakak sayang. Thanks juga untuk Danny oppa, dan kekasihku tercinta my Mr. ice, terima kasih selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum bahagia. Hati hati di negeri orang ya...

Jangan lupa lestarikan juga budaya review. Hehe...

Salam KaihunDays

Syakila Andrea.


End file.
